Hiei's Child
by Little Starlight
Summary: IYYYH Kagome is transformed into a child due to unusual circumstances and found Hiei. There she is raised until she realizes her destiny with the Shikon. KagYus
1. big powers, little adventures

**Hiei's Child**

**Chapter 1**

Big powers, little adventures

"Sit boy" could be heard ringing throughout the valley. Birds scattered at the noise as a loud THUMP could be heard of flesh meeting earth. At the very source of the disturbance was however, a young woman with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes. She stood with her hands on her hips staring at the red in the bottom of hole, before turning and leaving. If one would listen closely though they might hear a mumbling of word strung together that would make the toughest sailor blush.

Soon though the spell had worn off and a silver-haired, dog eared, golden eyed haynou jumped effortlessly out of the hole. His body dressed from head to foot in red mud intertwining with his glassy hair. By this time the raven haired girl had disappeared into the woods only to be replaced by a fuming Tayija and an unconscious monk.

"You idiot, why did you have to go and say that crap about Kouga, when you knew Kagome was going to stick up for him? Well InuYasha?" question the Tayija.

"Hn" was the only answer she received from the grumpy Haynou.

"Grr, you fool, Kagome loves you not Kouga, how is it men are so blind?" screamed the Tayija at InuYasha who then turned around and started to climb a tree, his face red as a cherry. More insults would have followed except the monk had awoken and made her mind travel elsewhere as a hand began to massage an untouchable area. However, he fell back into his sleep soon after with a large bump on his head from where he meet Hirakatsu, again.

Unknown to the three and a sleeping Kitsune, Kagome had traveled farther and farther into the forest without thinking. Tears streamed down her pale cheeks as she ran through the dense forest. She soon emerged into a clearing where she found herself surrounded by tiny little fireflies. Sitting down on a nearby fallen log, she allowed the tears to pour from her eyes. It was then at her time of great sorrow that a demon with black eyes and green hair appeared into the clearing. Taking a humanoid shape he barked out in a wolfish voice,

"Give me the jewel girl." Fearing for her life she slowly began to back up, but he noticed and charged her. He quickly attacked head on, but she dogged barley scraping her arm. The blood though seemed to excite him and made him move all the faster. He plunged silver claws straight through her stomach when something inside of her broke. She released a scream as she purified everything within a mile radius of her. When the light cleared there was nothing left but a voice echoing through the area until slowly dieing away with the last rays of sunlight… "InuYasha, I'm sorry."

About 295 miles away in the middle of a misty forest a demon with blood red eyes and midnight black hair that defied gravity stood ready to kill, katana drawn and ready. Suddenly fire sprang around the blade as he ran faster than light effortlessly slicing his prey's head off while allowing it to roll fruitlessly on the ground, gapping and spitting up blood. The body crashed to the earth spraying everything nearby with blood. The demon quickly went to the body and began to devour it in a hungrily way. Blood dripped from his mouth as he smiled at the remains of the creature. Suddenly a bright light appeared above him and a small child fell from it with thud right onto the demons head.

Turning to demolish whatever had caused him such a headache he was surprised to see a bundle of cloth with to small hands protruding from it. Swiftly moving towards it he began to poke and prod at the strange bundle. He fell over in fright though when a baby's cry rang out. Feeling extremely stupid he prepared to end the child's life when power began to radiate off of it. Realizing that the energy was that of a miko, he decided to take the child in, for the child could become a valuable asset.

As soon as the demon thought this dark clouds that had been forming all day began to release rain that fell rapidly to the ground. Picking up the child he wondered what he would call the child, when a small glittery object caught his attention. The infant wore a necklace that had inscribed in it KAGOME. Feeling a little better at knowing the child's name, the demon headed in with one thought, "How hard could it be to raise a kid?" Oh how wrong he was. How wrong he was.

Tune in for the next chapter Time Flies.


	2. Time Flies

**Chapter 2**

Time Flies

Last time Kagome is fighting with InuYasha and gets mad, somehow she wanders a little too far into the woods when she is attacked by a demon. The demon cuts her side and back causing her to bleed all over, however she escapes when a blast of her miko powers unrepentantly shoots out of her and destroys the demon. The unexpected burst of power somehow transported her to a small clearing in a forest, where she blacked out while slowly transforming into a small child. She was found by Hiei and taken in as his daughter. First Word 

"Dadadadadada" could be heard in the small room inside a massive oak. A small chuckle soon followed by a short demon that stood towering over a little girl dressed in green cloth. Black hair curled lazily around her finger as bangs framed her adorable little face. A squeal of delight sounded from a seven month old child as her "father" picked her up and bounced her up and down in his arms. A smile lit the demon's normally cold and uncaring face as she screeched "dadadadada" again from within the demon's arms.

First tooth 

The demon had traveled a day's journey on foot to find the dark miko that would help him. When he arrived he held a sleeping Kagome in his arms as he moved to where he would find the woman. Upon entering the densely wooded area he held tighter to the child, however only when he emerged did he loosen his grip. There standing before him was a younger looking woman with fiery red hair and forest green eyes, but he was not deceived for he knew well she was as old as the trees she guarded. She stared at him for a moment before going back to her work preparing an antidote for rattlesnake poison. Approaching her quickly he glared reverently at her.

"How may I help you Hiei," she asked quietly, while never looking up from the potion.

"The child, she keeps crying and barely eats, fix her!" Demanded Hiei. The woman chuckled merrily as she kept watch over her potion, stirring and mixing in new ingredients spontaneously.

"Hand me the child then, I swear I won't hurt it," she said. He handed the woman the child while placing his hand near his belt. Standing protectively by the child, he fell flat over when the miko bust out laughing. Quickly standing up he prepared to murder the woman when he noticed Kagome smiling. Disregarding all thoughts of dismembering the stupid witch he began to look the child over for what seemed so different. It was then he noticed it, his Kagome had grown a pearly white tooth.

First Birthday 

Balloons littered the house as confetti was strewn all over the house. The now one year old Kagome sat happily in her high chair banging up and down in the high chair that Hiei had carved from a fallen tree. She wore a forest green dress and leather black shoes, her hair was done up in little pig tails with little bows that cascaded down her face.

Three presents stood stacked on the table wrapped in decoratively colored paper, beside the sat a cake. It was a yellow cake with chocolate icing and silver sprinkles. The only thing that could make it more special was that Hiei had made it himself, with a little help from Korkina (see First Christmas). The cake itself looked delicious. Together Korkina, Shittie (see First Christmas), and Hiei all sang Happy Birthday to Kagome with the fire on the candles dancing together, and bowing when Kagome tried to blow them out.

The best part of the day though was when Kagome decided to do more than eat her food. Grabbing a handful she plunger it into an unsuspecting Hiei's hair. About to yell at the child Hiei stopped short when he saw the look of delight on her face. Giving up on the angry face he began to laugh with the others in the room.

First Christmas 

"Chrismas" shouted a joyful Kagome as she crawled from her room in the house that her father had supposedly "bought." Shouts of joy could be heard through out the house as Kagome opened her presents from Hiei, Korkina (the dark miko), and Shittie (a human who babysat Kagome so her village was not destroyed). Kagome received a doll (Shittie); remedies for poison ivy, poison oak, upset stomach, and a small vial of potion that will turn the drinker's hair multi-colored; lastly she got a small dog demon that could transform into a bigger demon. After the opening of the presents Korkina, Shittie, Kagome, and Hiei all sat down and ate a Christmas dinner, in which by the end of had a rainbow haired Hiei and a hysterical Kagome.

At the end of the party the dog demon was named Fuji and it spent the night with a blissful Kagome who was snuggled into a warm bed, with visions of sugar plums dancing through her head.

Learns to Walks 

"Come on Kagome you can do it," called Korkina. Hiei stood holding a 15 month old Kagome who had just fallen while trying to walk for the tenth time that day. "You can do it Kags, come on," called Shittie. Hiei just chuckled at the two idiotic humans and made sure Kagome was ready before releasing her to try again. She got three steps after much whooping and hollering when she fell flat on her butt. Snorting, he quickly picked her up and placed her by her toys so she could play. The adults then began an interesting conversation (coughnotcough) on the events of the following week. Yet what the grownup missed in their fascinating discussion was a small little red ball rolling past them, with a little girl chasing after it one tiny step at a time. And a fury ball named Fuji snickering in the corner as the adults argued over troll taxes.

Terrible two's 

Only one phrase is needed to describe this time for Hiei. "What have I done to deserve this?"

Next time will be Chapter three's Curiosity Killed the Cat


	3. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**Chapter 3**

Curiosity Killed the Cat

Last time:

Short flashes of kagome's life with Hiei

Ten years have passed since the fatal day Hiei rescued Kagome. In this time Kagome had become somewhat of a daughter to him, sharing together both their pleasures and pains. However things that once seemed so simple were to change, for an ominous cloud was forming over the two, one that would test their bonds to the ends of time; it here in the midst of war that our story truly begins, when Kagome has finally reached her double digits.

"Kagome it's time for dinner," called Hiei from within the dinning room. There was a sound of little feet running as a raven-haired kid ran into the room straight into Hiei causing them both to fall to the floor laughing.

"Gotcha, I gotcha daddy," yelled Kagome as she squirmed on top of him. Picking the little girl up Hiei sat her in the chair right beside him. She began to dig in as soon as he sat down, gobbling down ten or twelve spoonfuls at a time. That is until she saw the green colored food. She quickly skipped it and kept eating more until Hiei cleared his throat.

"Ahem," Kagome stared at him for a moment noodles of spaghetti hanging out of her swollen mouth. Quickly gulping it down her resumed a slower, but still fast pace. Chuckling softly he left his chair before she could see, and caught the spoon before it entered her mouth. Looking up the girl quickly finished the bite before swallowing all of the food in her mouth. However it was at that precise moment Shittie called from the kitchen,

"Chocolate cake, get it before it's gone." With that she was out of her seat in the blink of an eye zooming straight for the kitchen, not a lima bean touched. All dreams of chocolate cake were short lived though, for her dear father plucked her off the ground a second before she could enter the kitchen.

"Eat the beans and you may have a slice of cake," demanded Hiei.

"Mwhunhunh," she said as she shook her head no and clamped her mouth shut. He looked at her for a moment with an eyebrow raised; he got a look in his eye before tickling her mercilessly causing the mouth to open. Shoving five lima beans in him clamped her mouth shut and covered the only ways of escape with his hand. Swallowing the nasty beans she was reminded of something.

"Daddy, where do babies come from?" asked Kagome.

"Well…"

"Why is the grass green?"

"Because…"

"Why is the sky blue?"

"You see…"

"What's a ningen?"

"Where did you here that word?"

"Your funny looking friends said I was a dirty ningen?"

"Which one?"

"The one with blue skin."

"I see." Hiei said in a voice of contemplation.

"Daddy, why don't I have a mommy?"

"Sweetheart it's time to go to bed."

"But daddy…"

"No buts now get."

"Okay," Kagome answered. Hiei watched the tired form head upstairs and waited until she was out of sight before letting out a small tiered sigh.

"You should have told he." Spoke a soft voice from behind him. Turning sharply he stood face to face with Shittie. Her long brown hair was pulled back into two tight braids that cascaded down her back.

"What would I say, Kagome you don't have a mother, you don't even have a father. You just happened to pop out of the sky and fall right on top of me." He asked sarcastically. "She would send me off to Rekai jail before I got to the end of the tale."

"You don't know that for sure and besides she loves you, she would never try to hurt you on purpose."

And that was how the two went each arguing their point back and forth neither realizing that a little girl with raven curls was sitting outside the door listening to every word they said until, she became to tiered and snuck off to bed wondering what her real parents were like and why they left her.

Kagome woke up at sunrise the next morning. Quickly jumping out of her bed she ran to the closet where she began to sort through. Jumping up she grabbed the hanger and dislodged it from the other clothes tightly packed into the small closet. Falling to the floor she quickly got up and began to dress, when finished she grabbed a pair of shoes underneath her bed then stood in front of the mirror.

Raven hair was held up tightly atop the child's head with braids falling from around it. Sky blue eyes stared through the mirror at the little girl as she looked over everything. She wore dark green tight stretchy pants, a brilliant emerald green top embroider with beautiful gems and silvery buttons that aligned the middle amidst long flowing sleeves. Her shoes were made of leather and were chocolate brown sandals.

Standing up she opened the window in her room and began to silently make her way down the side of the house, however she soon reached a slippery part where she could no longer grasp hold of the wall without slipping. Pushing off she landed gracefully on the ground next to a giant apple tree. Moving swiftly she ran into the woods, making not a sound to the world around her.

After running for about twenty minutes she slowed to a halt in a section of the woods where a small creek trickled through. Sitting down on a nearby rock she began to contemplate everything she had heard last night. While thinking she looked around the room, noticing all of her surroundings.

It was fall, the wind played tag with the trees as they twisted and swayed to catch their invisible friend, whispering words to each other. Leaves littered the ground creating a carpet of gold and brown. The water from the last rain fell softly from steams and leaves of all the plants, some falling with a small KERPLUNK into the glittery stream. All and all the place was a beautiful spot. That is was.

Without noticing Kagome had fallen into a daze at the beauty of her surroundings, totally blocking everything else from her senses. However if the girl had paid attention she would have noticed the snake demon that had been watching her for the past five minutes. But alas, she did not and she was punished for this mistake. The demon attacked, fangs flew for her side with aloud hiss causing her to turn, causing her cut her arm thus emitting a terrified scream.

"Give me the jewel shards now little girl," demanded the demon.

"Why do you want my pretty rock?" asked Kagome.

"Because Naraku orders it." Announced the demon proudly. Kagome merely stared at the ignorant demon before ducking to the side as it tried another attack. Flipping around she moved as quickly as her little feet would carry her and did a back flip over it, somehow though it caught her in midair.

"Now I've got you runt." It stated.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" was its only reply before its tail was disintegrated from an unexpected miko/spirit blast. Once black eyes turned red at the smell of blood; Flinging forward it prepared to eat the child that was lying helplessly tangled on the ground. Shielding her face she prepared herself from the oncoming attack to find herself in warm arms.

Looking up she saw the familiar face of her father only it was different. She had never seen him so angry before. His eyes were blood red and more eyes were beginning to form all over his body. She felt the temperature falling rapidly as the nearby brook began to freeze.

Her father let loose a feral growl as he drew a katana from under his cloak. Moving faster than light he cut the demon in so small of pieces that a Chief's chopped onions would be put to shame. Feeling dizzy she quickly says…

"Thank you Daddy," before blacking out completely.


	4. Friends

**Chapter 4**

**Friends**

Kagome begins to question her identity because of the difference between herself and Hiei. Also Kagome becomes curious as to her family and Hiei refuses to tell. She overhears and the next day she is attacked by a demon, he demands the shikon no tama and tries to take her pretty stone when she refuses and lets out some of her miko/spirit powers. Using the training Hiei taught her she is able to escape with a couple of bruises and a giant gash down her arm. In the end Hiei comes and rescue her when she is trapped, and saves the day, last moments of consciousness. 

"Kagome where are you?" echoed a woman's voice over and over in the darkness.

"My baby, my poor baby, she's gone," Cried a woman's voice.

"Why did you leave me mama?" asked a child.

"Lady Kagome, why have you left us?"

"I'm sorry Kagome."

More voices began to fill the darkness, each one echoing over and over in the never-ending infinite. Kagome stood in the middle of the voices each one telling her to come back, to remember. All of the voices sounded so familiar, so close as though she had known them forever and they were just beyond the veil of darkness.

Soon faces began to form and people began to make shape. There were so many faces, a wolf demon and his pack, a Kitsune kit, an Inu-haynou, a Tayija, a monk, and others that seemed hidden from view. There she stood right in the middle of it. Suddenly a hand gripped her shoulder, spinning around she found herself in dark forest with two women who looked so alike yet so different standing in front of her. Looking fearful she began to back away when one of the women stepped forward and spoke.

"Do not be fearful little one, we will not hurt you, we merely come to help you." She said.

"We came to tell you that a great evil named Naraku is after you, we the dream sprites have been sent by Kikyo to warn you;" said the other taking a step forward. As she said this all similarities vanished and the one that was speaking turned blood red while the other changed into a golden blue.

"Who is Kikyo?" asked Kagome nervously.

"You will know soon enough, but for now you must leave your home and travel to where your heart leads you." Replied the blue

"But beware; Naraku has many servants and his only wish is to become invincible with the full Shikon No Tama that you wear around your neck;" cautioned the red.

"Also, you must hurry for time is not on your side. And to protect your family you must not let them find you," Said the blue.

"There is one last thing that we wish to give you. It is a cloak that will protect you against all types of weather and is as strong as dragon scales. Well off we go." Announced the red.

"Goodbye little one, I hope we meet again someday." Whispered the blue. And with that they disappeared as the black slowly began to fade away.

Kagome awoke to find herself in a bed in her room; by her side was her father fast asleep. Standing up noiselessly she began to write a note to her family.

_Dear Daddy, Shittie, and Korkina,_

_I love you all very much, but I have to leave. It's time I discovered the truth for myself about who I am and what I am. I'm taking Fuji with me for protection, but please don't come after me. You guys are the best family a girl like me could ever have. So please don't cry over me, I'll miss you all immensely._

V

_Kagome_

_P.S. I will see you guys again one day I promise._

And with that she gathered her things placing them in a medium sized bag and crawled out of her window and down the house, jumping at the bottom. Running swiftly through the forest with Fuji beside her she made it five miles before tiring and allowing Fuji and herself to rest a moment.

It had been three days since Kagome had left and already she was beginning to feel homesick, but resolved to keep going when she saw Fuji's determined look.

Kagome and Fuji had been traveling all day when they stopped at a small lake. Kagome had claimed she felt some sort of pull in this direction so the two had decided to stop for the night. It was a lucky thing they did because as soon as darkness approached a Giant demon approached a village nearby. But it wasn't the demon that surprised her so; it was that the pull she had been feeling was coming directly from a bright spot on his forehead where a few small shards of the jewel she wore around her neck were located.

Deciding to help the villagers she and Fuji snuck up behind the demon and were about to attack it when a girl about seventeen or eighteen jumped from a tree onto the things head and plunged a small dagger through the things head. The demon easily threw her off and was about to attack her when Kagome and Fuji shredded it to pieces; Kagome with her Katana that she had learned to use from Hiei's extensive training; Fuji with his ice powers.

And that was how the duo became a trio. Mimiko they found out was the daughter of a Poor farmer, but her dream was to become a great and feared assassin. She had long red hair that she held in a ponytail atop her head tied together by a purple ribbon. She had beautiful lilac eyes, and olive colored skin. She wore a long white skirt and pretty pink shirt to match. On her hip was a sword given to her by the blacksmith for her eighteenth birthday. Simply put she was beautiful in many ways.

The two had become friends quickly and traveled together looking for jewel shards defeating monster after monster. They made many new friends and three more people joined the group:

Kanna, a Kitsune priestess of the mystical forest; she had long beautiful silver hair to match her molten orbs and controlled plants of all kinds. Her forest had been destroyed by Naraku and she had vowed revenge upon him.

Sakanaro, a water demon whose greatest desire is for the world to live in peace; He to is after Naraku, but only because if he doesn't Naraku would come for his family next. He has aqua blue eyes and seaweed green hair that floats around his head. He controls both water and ice, making him as deadly as handsome.

Finally Nekana, a princess haynou from a destroyed village; she is after Naraku to protect her family's honor. She has beautiful golden hair that is done up in intricate braids and other patterns. She is only thirteen, but she has psychic abilities that are stronger that Kagome had ever seen.

Together these three search out Naraku and collect jewel shards while making friends all along the way.


	5. Old Kaede

**Chapter 5**

Old Kaede

Kagome wakes up from a dream to know what she must do. Therefore she sets out to find her past and destroy some dude named Naraku, leaving a note to her father saying that she loved him and that they would meet again in the future. On her journey she meets new people and makes new friends such as: Mimiko- poor farmer's daughter wishes to become an assassin when older; human. Kanna-Kitsune priestess of the mystical forest; Sakanaro-water demon who wishes to live in peace. Nekana- princess of the cat village; haynou; 13 years old. 

Kagome and her new friends had been traveling for five days and still had no new shards. The group was slowly sinking into depression; that is almost the entire group, Kagome as usual was her bright and cheery self that would make even the darkest of times seem a little lighter. However today she was exceptionally jovial.

"Kagome is there something that you haven't told us?" asked Nekana.

"Yepps," was the one worded reply they received.

"And what might that be shorty?" teased Sakanaro.

"I'm not short!" Kagome cried indignantly while looking up at her friends that all stood about three feet above her, causing a couple of eyebrows to rise. "You are all just really tall."

"What ever you say… shorty," came Sakanaro's smart reply. This only caused Kagome to stick out her tongue which quickly caught.

"Don't stick that out unless you plan to use," he said in a deep sensual voice which resulted in two red marks on his head from the three others surrounding him, and a quizzical look from Kagome.

"Are you okay Sakanaro?" was the only phrase spoken before the group went dead quite. In front of them stood a young boy with burn marks all over his face coughing up his lungs. Behind him pillars of smoke rose from a small village; Fires licked at the sky with such malice and hatred only one thing could be responsible for this... Naraku.

The group went into immediate action; Kagome would care for the child as Sakanaro put out the flames while Nekana, Kanna, and Mimiko would look for survivors in the ruble.

"Oh great Kamie, how could that bastard have done such a thing?" Kagome whispered as she tried to heal the child's wounds with her miko and spiritual energy. Unfortunately, the attempts were futile for he muttered one thing while looking at her before falling into a deep dreamless sleep from which he would never awaken from.

"Lady Kagome has returned at last."

She stared stunned at the corpse while wondering how a boy her age new her name before quickly disintegrating the body with her spirit powers. Running quickly she soon found Mimiko having trouble getting one of the survivors out from underneath a large piece of wood.

"Hey, need some help," called Kagome through the rubble.

"Yes, get over here and help me twerp," was her answer, but she was by her side before she completed the sentence.

"I'll lift; you pull her out, okay?" said Kagome.

"Ready when you are."

"Then lets go," replied Kagome as she began to slowly lift the huge block until Mimiko could get to the elderly woman and pull her out; then the would fell so hard it shook the ground causing more debris to fall.

"Lets get out of here; this place will collapse any second now." Kagome screamed from the noise.

"Okay, I've got her lets go."

00000000000000000000000000000 ten minutes later 000000000000000000000000000

"Do we have everyone?" asked Mimiko to the group while looking around the group.

"Where's Nekana?" asked Kanna. As soon as she asked the group began to worry. The four and the half dead old woman were just outside the wreckage trying to help the old woman and get answers.

"She could still be in their, we've gotta save her." Announced Kagome as she stood about to jump into the collapsing village. Only she found a clawed hand blocking her path. Looking up she was about to protest when she saw it was Sakanaro who blocked her path. Peering angrily into his eyes, she prepared to verbally attack him when something happened.

The old woman began to cough and coke, signs of life under the smoky wrinkled face. Soon grey eyes scanned her saviors one by one, stopping to rest on Kagome. Everything happened so fast afterwards it is hard to say. The woman's eyes widen dramatically as they starred each other, each trying to remember why the other looked so familiar. Then it hit the woman, only one word was needed.

"Kagome!" cried out the woman, "it's me Kaede, you have finally returned."

Kagome merrily starred and then it hit her like a ton of bricks. She fell forward, hands tightly griping her head. Images and people, she knew now why Kaede looked so familiar, the villages that they had passed, the people that they had meet, Naraku. She had met them all before, but why had she forgot? What had happened to her friends? What had happened to her family? What would happen to her new friends? Where was her father?

Questions swam through her head; each making her more confused and angrier for it was all because of Naraku that all had happened in the first place. Her ki soon began to grow with her anger, raping wildly around her. Her eyes began to bleed blue as her miko and spirit energy spun out of control. Rising to her feet she saw that Kaede was dead only causing to fuel her anger. Gritting her teeth she says simply to the other four, (Nekana had returned during the middle of the argument),

"Hold on and be ready, we're about to have a little fun."

That was the only warning they got before the entire group disappeared in thin air only to reappear in a large battlefield with Naraku on the other side.

"I see you have come, Kagome. It is about time, though you should have warned me earlier and I may have invited more friends to this party." Came Naraku's malignant reply.

"Bring it on."

Was the only warning before the battle was on,

The war of the century with

The wickedest evil against the purest good,

All for the sake of a tiny little jewel.


	6. Of the fights

**Chapter 6**

**Of the fights**

A battle had begun, one that would be left in the hearts of many in years to come. This would be the battle that would end the wars of the jewel one way or another. Foe against foe, friends united and fighting to the death; this was truly the final battle.

Mimiko was fighting Kagura, the wind witch. Both were equally matched making the loser the one who slipped first. They created a path in the giant army as they danced circles around themselves. Tornados crashed around the battleground killing anything in its way no matter what side they choose. Poison miasma was strewn all across the battlefield from the wind, resulting in most of the weaker demons dieing.

Kanna was battling both Kana and the lower class demons that surrounded them, each using their power to control an element. Kanna was using her Kitsune powers to control the plants around her destroying the on slaughtering demons while using her priestess ability to defeat Kanna. It didn't take long for her to begin to weaken from the never-ending attacks. Soon she lost most spirit energy and resorted to slaughtering the small child with the last of her death seeds before falling to demons mercy. With the albino-child gone the soldiers, whose bodies Kagura was using, awoke and joined the heroes in their fight for the light.

Sakanaro was not faring much worse, he had chosen to fight the demon army with the help of Fuji. He had fallen to his knees in surprise when he saw Kanna fall though; if it had not been for Fuji he may have been killed. For you see all of the members of the group were closely bonded. Kanna was the mother of the group; she kept everyone straight while leading them through the wilds. Mimiko was like an older sister who wanted everything perfect and liked to play with the boys toys; she was the plan maker, she kept everyone's skills sharp and all the weapons ready she also was the only one with any medical experience, besides Kanna who could only kill people with her powers. Nekana was the mature one, she always had a clear head and thought before she acted, thus resulting in an overblown ego; she was in charge of protecting Kagome and moving giant obstacles. He, himself, was the pervert of the group as well as fastest, he had the responsibility of guarding the camp all night (though he was supposed to let Kagome take the second shift, he woke her thirty minutes before her shift was over). Lastly their was Kagome, because Fuji pretty much just carried the bags and helped out, her talent was that she could make people smile with her cherry attitude, she was also second fastest and the best swordsman; she was in charge of holding the group together, she is as the Sailor Scouts off Sailor Moon, say in The Promise of the rose, "…you're the glue that holds us all together." Anyways, Kagome is the spirited little sister to us all.

Nekana was battling on the other side of Sakanaro, she was certainly making a dent in the humongous army, but she was tiring fast; if this battle didn't end soon the fighters were going to fall. Just as she thought this she heard Kanna's voice flow through her head.

"I transferred my remaining demon powers to Kagome. She is going to need them, when you fall give them to her as well." Said the voice.

"What makes you think I'll fall," Nekana asked cockily in her head.

"That," was her only reply before she felt immense pain shoot through her abdomen.

"Ok," came her smart retort before crumpling on the ground while transferring her powers to the person she considered her little sister.

"Good luck," she whispered before being squished beneath another demons falling body.

Kagome had been fighting Naraku since the battle had begun. She had managed to take control of herself, but she was still out matched. Naraku had grown more powerful since her time away and the sad part was he knew she knew.

"Well little miko, I'm so glad that we get to meet again." Naraku said as he dodged another attack.

"I had missed you during the battle with you last friends." Just as Naraku said that she felt Kanna's ki disappear.

"Why my, this seems familiar, now where have I seen this before." Naraku taunted, "Oh yes, now I remember, that was almost exactly how the Tayija died. Yes and the monk died next, he had gotten swallowed by the curse in his hand."

"Bastard, I'll kill you for murdering my friends." Came Kagome's gritted reply.

"That is exactly what InuYasha said before being ripped in half." As soon as he said that she felt Nekana's ki dye away. Purple was beginning to bleed in her eyes as she angered. However it wasn't until she saw Kagura murder Mimiko that she went into rage.

Lightning stroke every so yard destroying every demon it touched. Winds churned and howled through the night screams of terror could be heard emitted from the demons that were within Kagome's sight. For the first time in twenty years Naraku looked about ready to pee on himself. Raising one hand Kagome summoned forth the jewel from Naraku's body. Holding them in front of her she watched with electric blue eyes as the jewel pieced itself together; only there was one thing she wasn't expecting, Naraku to attack her without the jewel. Tentacles ready, he prepared himself for the impaling of the young miko, however the plan was spoiled when the beautiful water demon took the blow.

The impact of the tentacles at the nerve caused his head to cleanly roll of and lay starring at the Naraku, blood leaking like tears from his eyes. In her shock and anger at Naraku for killing her last friend she purified the entire field leaving no creature in the area, good or bad, demon or human living, except herself. Falling to her knees she starred in shock at the sparkling little jewel.

"Who would have thought" she asked quietly, "that such a small little thing could create so much trouble?"

"Who indeed," questioned a voice from behind her. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with a woman wearing a soldiers outfit, yet their was something pure about her.

"Who are you?" Kagome asked wearily.

"Midoriko, I am here to ask for your wish as well as relay a message." Said Midoriko.

"Message?"

"Yes," said Midoriko, "Your friends Mimiko, Kanna, Nekana, and Sakanaro wish to tell you that you hold their powers deep within you, and also that you are not to waste your wish on bringing them back to life."

"Okay…"said Kagome, "a pure and selfless wish, hm, I know I wish that…"

**To be Continued**


	7. Kittens

**Chapter 7**

Kittens

"…your soul is set free from this imprisonment as well as the other demons within the jewel."

"Your wish is my command," was Midoriko's reply.

And with that Kagome felt herself falling faster and faster until she felt her head hit something hard; open her eyes that she hadn't realized she closed; she stared dazedly at the blue sky. Looking around she noticed a small shrine all boarded up. Standing up she walked closer wondering why it looked so familiar, then it hit her. This was her house! Where was her mother? What had happened to Souta while she was away? Was grandfather still telling those silly stories? Don't answer that, rhetorical question.

Moving slowly she walked towards the aging house. Weeds were sprouting everywhere, ivy climbed high straight into the window of the house. Walking inside she noticed the door squeaked and broke off the hinges. Also huge cobwebs filled the corners and dust covered her mom's beautiful china. Dirt tracked across the floor as Kagome made her way to each room, all the same, empty.

"Hello," she called, "is anybody home." However her only answer was the deadly silence that rang over and over, louder by the second in her ears.

Falling to the floor she began to cry, small tears at first, but they grew and grew until full fledged sobs shook her small body. It was this was she stayed for two days until she felt something soft and furry rub against her leg. Looking down she noticed three kittens, strays probably, rubbing lovingly against her leg. Smiling she quickly picked one up. It was grey with multicolored stripes that covered it like a zebra.

"Hello there, what are you doing her?" Kagome asked the cute little creatures.

"I suspect they probably walked," said a voice from behind. Turning sharply she immediately dropped the kitten while dropping into battle stance, that is till she noticed who stood before her. A guy with raven black hair stood in the middle of the door frame leaning on it with his arms crossed. His hair was jelled back and he wore a green uniform. She didn't move and merely stared at the boy for a couple moments thinking quickly she cast a spell upon herself making her change from her ten year old form into that of a eighteen year old.

"Who are you and how did you get in here." She said quietly.

"Yusuke, and I walked just like the cat." He said as he smiled an arrogant smirk. Somehow that didn't help because she fell back to the floor and began to cry again only this time thinking about InuYasha and what she had said before she left.

"Hey why are you crying," he quickly asked while moving to sit next to her on the dirt. "Hey are you okay? Crap your freezing here," he said handing her a jacket after touching her.

"Come on lets get out of here this place looks about ready to collapse." He said while trying to get the girl to move. However the attempt to make her get up was futile for she had already passed out from exhaustion as well as lack of food.

"Oh well," he said whilst picking her up bridal style and carrying her out of the place. He walked about five feet before seeing a tall red head walking by and rushed down the steps of the shrine yelling his name.

"Hey Kuwabara, could you help a little?" said Yusuke as he walked towards his friend.

"I found this girl and something's wrong with her, she was in that abandoned shrine."

"Really, you mean the one that's been empty for ten years." Kuwabara asked.

"Yeah and everyone died except that girl the police never found." Yusuke replied.

Both quickly looked down at the girl in Yusuke's arms when they heard a moan. She was extremely beautiful with long raven hair the fell in waves down her back and a streak of red, silver, gold, green, and blue mixed in. She wore a bloody fighting outfit that was ripped in several different places; dirt and dust covered her causing her black outfit to turn grayish.

The girl moaned again from within Yusuke's arms only this time she began to shake as well.

"No, no it wasn't my fault, I didn't mean to… no!" She cried out as she began to shake even more. Both Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at each other before quickly running towards the safest and closet place they could think of…Kurama's.

It took the two a couple minutes, but they got to their friend's house quickly. Holding the shaking girl even tighter, Yusuke waited impatiently for someone to come to the door that Kuwabara was all but knocking in to get the resident's attention. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal a handsome redhead with an annoyed look on his usually passive face. However he grew worrisome as he looked down at the woman lying within Yusuke's arms. Turning quickly he led them to his room.

"How did this happen?" Kurama asked.

"I don't know I found her at Higurashi shrine and she was crying. The place was so old though I was afraid it would collapse, I tried to make her get out, but she fainted." Yusuke answered.

"I see," was their only reply from the red headed beauty.

"Put her own the bed Yusuke, Kuwabara go boil some water, Yusuke get some towels out of the closet in the hallway." Order Kurama. The boys quickly rushed to do what they were told as Kurama bent over the girl's skinny form.

Standing up he walked towards his desk and opened one of the drawers. Sighing heavily he took out a small box which he opened to reveal many types of seeds and also some bandages.

Moving the box beside the bed he sat down and began to remove her clothing, pink tinting his face. However just as he was finishing removing the last of the outermost articles Yusuke walked in.


	8. Voices

**Chapter 8**

Voices

Yusuke dropped the towels he was carrying on the floor as he stared wide eyed at the flushed boy before him.

"What are you doing Kurama?" he asked suspiciously.

"Cleaning the wounds that have become infected," he said as he turned back to his box and pulled out some seeds that he had stored.

Nodding Yusuke picked up the towels and set them next to the bed before turning around and checking on Kuwabara.

Sighing softly Kurama concentrated on the seed and watched as it began to grow into a healthy plant in his hands. Plucking off three of the leaves he placed the plant on a table next to the bed where he was sitting. Turning back to the girl he used the towel to wipe off some of the blood to reveal bluish black skin. He placed the leaf on the cut and squeezed the others so that a small liquid layer lay atop it. He then wrapped the wound in gauze before repeating the process.

Kurama noticed that the more wounds he wrapped the less the girl shook and the lower the fever she had went down.

Looking down the young man took a look at all of his work. The woman's entire middle was wrapped as well as her left arm where she had sprained it and her right leg where she had pierced it. She had two cracked ribs and an old looking scar in the shape of a star. He wondered sadly to himself had a girl as beautiful as she was could have gotten hurt so badly. He wasn't very surprised however when he heard a voice in his head answer back.

"Most of the cuts look like they were made from a sword." Said the voice.

"She also smells of youkai." Stated Kurama.

"You need to give her something to eat she doesn't seem to have eaten in days." declared the voice.

"This is interesting," said Kurama," the girl has miasma poison inside her, but that can't be possible since the last time miasma was anywhere was almost five hundred years ago. Youko, do know anything about this?"

"I've heard rumors in the time period but nothing more." Replied Youko.

"I see," just as Kurama said that Yusuke and Kuwabara came in with a kettle of boiling water.

"Place it over here," Kurama ordered as he prepared a place for them to put the water.

Yusuke and Kuwabara did as they were told and looked at Kurama for their next assignment.

"Sit down," there is nothing you can do now but wait and hope.

three days later

"Ugh, I feel as though I got hit by a train, what happened." Asked Kagome as she rubbed her forehead. She turned her head to see the three boys looking at her with worry filled eyes.

The one in green quickly walked over to her and sat down next to her, the other two quickly following.

"I see you're awake," stated a drop dead gorgeous red-head. Looking suspiciously at their auroras she relaxed as they were peaceful yet fearful. Not trusting her voice she nodded her head. Looking around she began to familiarize herself with her captors, er … saviors.

The redhead wearing a blue school uniform was looking at her with stars in his eyes and she was pretty sure that wasn't good. His hair was an orange color that was curled into an Elvis style. He seemed well built and strong, but one look at his aurora creeped her out. It was that of kindness and stupidity, taking another glance she now knew why.

The raven haired boy was the same one she had meet in her house. He held an aurora of sadness and worry, something that didn't seem to fit him. Looking into his chocolate eyes however she saw only concern for herself reflecting back. Again she was reminded of InuYasha when he tried to hide it behind a tough guy act, but was a sucker when he saw a tear fall down her cheek. She also realized with mild shock that the boy had extremely strong spirit energy.

Lastly there was the red head with long ruby hair. His eyes were that of the forest, haunting and filled with wisdom beyond ones years. He was breath taking really, wearing a pink uniform that somehow made him seem manlier. She looked at his aurora and almost gasped in surprise, there were two each combining and separating in some sort of exotic dance, she felt her head begin to spin just by looking at it. Shutting her eyes she looked at him again, kindness radiated off him as well as worry and concern. Her thoughts were interrupted when the black haired boy, Yusuke, knocked the orange haired fellow over the head while shouting at him. She giggled softly before clutching her side in pain.

Brown eyes opened in sudden surprise at the pain.

"Hey are you okay?" came the oh so smart query from Kuwabara. Kagome looked at him weirdly before hiding deeper into the covers at the guys in the room stares.

"Mwuhuhu," came her muffled reply.

Chuckling slightly at the young woman's shy behavior he sat down next to Yusuke and began to talk to the girl.

"Hello my name is Kurama, what's yours?" he asked politely.

Thinking fast she answered softly, "Kanna"

"I see, do you have any family we can call?"

"No"

"Do you have anywhere to stay?"

"No"

"Would you like to stay with me?" asked Kuwabara's.

"You, wouldn't mind?"

"Nah, but beware of my sister Shizuru, she's evil!"

"Am I really?" asked a voice behind Kuwabara.

Turning around slowly he came face to face with a very annoyed looking brunet.

"Um, hi Shizuru, I was just telling Kanna here how great of sister you are!" he lied.

"Stupid," she muttered before beating to a pulp. Everyone else merely sweat dropped in the background.

"Right, anyways, this is Shizuru," Kurama introduced the brown haired lady; "Kuwabara," the orange head; "Yusuke," he just smiled; "and you already know I'm Kurama." He finished.

After the introductions Kagome talked awhile with the four people before becoming tired and falling back to sleep.

2 extremely boring days later

"Hello Kuwabara," Kago… I mean Kanna said as she hugged Kuwabara's neck. Over the many days Kagome had become more open and she had promised herself she would not cry for her friends any longer.

"Hello Kanna," said Kuwabara as he hugged her back. Today was the day Kanna moved in with Kuwabara and Shizuru.

"What took you so long Kanna, we thought you would never get here." Asked Shizuru from the doorway to the house. She like all of the other three had fallen in love with Kagome and now saw her as the sister she never had and always wished she could have.

"You ready?" asked Kuwabara as he began to walk down the road. Today would be Kagome's first day at school. She had somehow used a trick that she had learned from Sakanaro to make a file for herself at the school without being detected.

"Yeah lets go." She said enthusiastically as she began to walk towards the school.

The two walked to school together and were soon met up by Yusuke and another girl. When he saw the two he waved at them and began introducing Keiko.

"Hey Keiko I want you to meet a good friend of mine, her name is Kanna, Kanna this is Keiko."

"Nice to meet you," said Keiko.

"You to, maybe we can get together sometime and go shopping."

"Sounds like fun." Just as she said that Kanna snatched Yusuke by the ear as he was about to run behind a corner.

"Where do you think your going Yusuke?" asked Kanna. She didn't even notice the wide eyes staring at her as Kurama also joined the group.

"Yusuke, you were trying to skip school again weren't you," Shouted Keiko. She to grabbed an ear and both she and Kagome dragged the delinquent off to school Kuwabara and Kurama right behind them chuckling happily at Yusuke's misfortune.

It wasn't very long before the small group got to school after saying goodbye to Kurama. The group headed to the front office and waited patiently for Kagome to get her schedule. When she walked back out she found her Schedule snatched out of her hands.

"You have Math with me and Kuwabara, English and Japanese with Keiko, Chemistry with all of us, lunch with me and Kuwabara, and lastly history you're alone." Yusuke said as he read off the sheet of paper. The group was in their senior year of High school (I'm pretending that the Rekai Tantei are eighteen years old and that Kagome is in reality without the size problem twenty six. This of course means that Kagome is actually eight years older than them, but that doesn't matter so don't bother informing me I already know.) and just about ready to get out.

"Come on guys lets get to class before we get in trouble," said Keiko as she began to walk towards Chemistry.

"Hey wait up," yelled Kuwabara as he suddenly found himself alone in the middle of the hallway.

The rest of the day went smoothly for the group of friends until the got out of school and started walking home.

"Stop, stop thief," screamed an old woman as a man ran in their direction with a bag full of food and a purse. Eyes widened as the man made a crash course right into Kanna and Keiko. Grabbing Kanna with his free hand the thief began to run faster while trying to feel up Kanna's skirt.

"Pervert," could be heard echoing around the neighborhood as Kanna brought her fist straight into the man's face, hard. The group had been running after the man Yusuke somehow catching the man as he fell back from Kanna's punch before beating the crap out of him.

"Kanna are you okay?" asked Kurama worriedly as he helped the girl off the floor.

"I'm fine, but Yusuke needs to stop, he looks like he's about to have a heart attack," she stated looking worriedly at her friend. The group somehow managed to get Yusuke to stop beating the man up and headed home.

"To think," Kanna thought, "Fridays were supposed to be what people looked forward to." And with that the girl fell asleep into the nightmares and memories of her shadowy past.


	9. Yukina, Genkai, Koenma?

**Chapter 9**

Yukina, Genkai, and Koenma?

"Hey Kurama," Kanna said, "I was wondering something." Kurama turned his head to acknowledge her as Yusuke, Kuwabara, and he kept walking the other two half listening.

"Like what," asked the Kitsune. The day Kanna had come back from her second day of school she had discovered why the boy's ki seemed so familiar; it was that of a Kitsune. It had clicked in her head when she saw a small fox run out from the bushes and get hit by a car. She had felt her eyes moisten as she thought of Shippo and a small tear had escaped her eye. Kurama though, his eyes had widened and she saw the sorrow that filled them, but moments latter it was gone.

"Do you believe in youkai?" at this question the entire group stopped and she saw everyone's head turn and look straight at her.

"Why do you ask?" he said this mighty slowly and Kanna had the sudden urge to jump behind Yusuke and hide from all of the stares, they were as hard as her last father's were.

"I saw a book in your room about the different types of Youkai." She said really fast.

"I see, no I'm sorry but I don't I just like the legends."

"Really, you seemed almost fascinated by the Kitsune thief Youko Kurama from what I could tell." Kanna said slyly. At this she noticed the blush that spread upon his face and began to laugh wither friends at the way he looked like a red haired cherry.

"So guys, exactly where are we going?" Kanna asked as she saw them stop in front of what appeared to be a shrine with a heck of a lot of stairs.

"You'll se in a moment," Yusuke replied as we began climbing all the stairs. As the group was walking Kanna began to feel energy coming out off what ever was beyond the stairs. Climbing farther up she began to straighten as she felt the power grow stronger and stronger. She knew that whatever held this energy had masked it, but she had learned over the time with her old friends how to become aware of energy well masked.

"We're here," was Kanna's only warning before an old lady was coming straight at Yusuke and the two were in an exceedingly fast fight.

Kagome felt herself back into Kurama as her eyes widened and she moved backwards. He placed a hand on her shoulder and helped her inside.

"Are you okay?" He asked as her starred worry fully in her eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine. It's just I never knew Yusuke could move that fast."

"It's okay, but maybe you should rest, you're awfully pale."

"Sure" came her reply as he led her to a couch where he sat right next to her.

"Would you like some tea?" came a soft voice from behind the two. Jumping slightly from the noise Kanna spun her head to see a girl with long foam green hair pulled back into a high pony tail. She had serene red eyes that somehow reminded her of her father. She knew the moment she saw the girl that they would become fast friends and that she was a youkai, Ice to be exact.

"No thank you," Kanna replied kindly, "my name's Kanna, what's yours?"

"I'm Yukina, and I'm sorry I scared you, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay." Thus began a great friendship.

A few minutes later Kuwabara, Yusuke, and the old lady now recognized as Genkai entered the room to find Kanna and Yukina chatting like old friends and Kurama just looking amusedly at them.

"Hey Kanna you okay, you didn't look to good when you left." However Yusuke's voice went unnoticed by the two girls who were talking a mile a minute and sounded to everyone except Kurama and Genkai like squirrels on caffeine.

The group stayed over at Genkai's place until dark when they started back home. Hugging her knew friend goodbye as well as Genkai she said goodbye while walking home with Kuwabara. However as the two were walking home they passed a public library and she felt a demonic presence, telling her friend she was going to checkout a book at the library for a research project she headed off towards where she felt the youkai was.

Kanna reached the area in a matter of minutes and found two weak demons talking together behind a bookshelf.

"Have you heard that fool Jakoni got caught by the Rekai Tantei?" asked a voice.

"Yeah I heard he tried to mess with some ningen and got his butt kicked." Said the second voice.

"Stupid Jakoni, he should have gone back through the barrier when he was done."

"Idiot, oh well, hey did you hear about that knew law Koenma made."

"Koenma, as in the one who runs the spirit world?"

"No your mother, of course the one who runs the spirit world, how many Koenma's do you know?"

"Well there is the one who is in charge of the Rekai Tantei."

"Dim wit, they're the same person."

"Oh."

Sneaking away slowly Kanna stealthily got out of the area unseen. Looking back with one final glance, she headed home. When she did arrive she found Kuwabara unconscious on his bed and Shizuru sitting outside smoking. Shaking her head slightly she went to bed, planning on going to see this Koenma person in the morning to learn about some things she had been wondering.

Morning

Getting up quickly Kanna began to prepare breakfast for the two people she prepared family. Eating rapidly she opened the door and began to walk towards the library when she collided with a firm chest. She watched in fascination as the world around her began to spin as the sky was all she saw. Preparing her self for the impact, she felt two strong arms wrap around her waste catching her from her fall.

Looking up into the eyes of her savior she was shocked to see it was Yusuke.

"You should watch where you're going Kanna." He said with an arrogant smirk plastered on his face.

"You should have moved." Came his only reply before Kanna was out of his arms and walking towards the library.

Yusuke could only stare in shock as Kanna disappeared in a crowd of people.

"Hey sweetheart, how bout a kiss?" asked a thug that had just pulled Kanna into a dark alley.

"How bout not," was his only reply before him and his entire gang were knocked out in a matter of seconds.

"I'm getting slow," thought Kanna as she walked to the end of the alley. It was a dead end.

"Well I do believe this will work perfectly," she thought before concentrating her powers and creating a portal that would take her to Rekai. Stepping into the portal she felt her outfit change into that of a cloak as she walked and used some of her energy to conceal her smell as well as all of her energy and ki.

Slipping into the shadows Kanna watched as a toddler began to yell at a blue ogre.

"Where's my lunch?" came the toddlers whinny reply.

"Well you see Koenma Sir, I couldn't help it, I was so hungry and everything. Please forgive me Koenma Sir."

"Well I see I have no choice, you shall be given one hundred spankings."

"Koenma Sir, please reconsider, I promise I'll look at the folder again."

"It's to late be gone blue ogre." And with that the blue ogre left sadly through the doors. Kanna merely looked at the child in amusement before saying in a husky voice, "That was amusing."

Kanna could have sworn the kid jumped three feet in the air when he heard her voice.

"Whhwwhoo, who are you?" the child stuttered.

"My name is of no concern to you; I have come to find information assuming that is that you are Koenma." She said as she stepped out of the shadows. Looking down at the child sitting in front of the desk she smiled viciously.

"I am Koenma, what do you want?"

"I come seeking to help you, I have heard many a things from you and I wish only to protect those I love by helping rid Nigenkai of youkai scum."

"Why should I believe you," he asked ignorantly. She smiled wickedly before allowing her barriers to drop and him to fell some of her miko powers. He palled instantly.

"I see, we would be delighted to have you join us," he said shakily, "I'll call the others right now if you wished."

"No," she said sharply, "this is how you may contact me, I might not always be visible, but I'll always be their." Handing the child the watch she turned around and in a flash was gone. Leaving in her wake a young prince with a note stating clearly not to abuse the power given or he might have a population more people in Rekai. Gulping loudly the young prince went back to stamping his paper work except this time his hands shook nervously as he did.

Many weeks past and Kanna went to every fight hiding within the shadows; she was unable to see or hear the Rekai from where she stayed, but she was able to read their Ki so she could come to their rescue at any given time, so far they didn't need it. Every time she went to a fight she recognized the aurora from somewhere, but she couldn't tell exactly where.

"Why does it feel so familiar," she thought as she listened to her friends talk to each other. "It's almost as though I've known them one of them all my life." However her ponderings were cut short as she felt the communicator go off in her pocket. "Time to go I guess," she thought as she quickly slipped away unnoticed by her friends; well almost all, a pair of chocolate eyes followed her retreating form suspiciously before a blue haired woman popped out of the sky next to him causing him to fall over in surprise.


	10. Spiders

**Chapter 10**

Spiders

"Dim wit, green got hit again," thought Kanna as she studied the fighter's Ki. All of the fighters were heavily wounded and the red one was unconscious. She had been waiting for almost an hour and tried desperately to restrain herself from interfering.

"Guess it's my turn," she thought as she left her hiding place quickly and parried a blow that would have killed some red head. Her katana was red with the stain of the blood she had just minutes before slain.

Moving swiftly she looked in shock at what she believed was the Rekai Tantei. Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara lie on the ground in blood, and some other person wearing all black was kneeling beside Kurama. Turning her attention back to the demon that was in front of her she sighed in annoyance, it was a type of insect demon and she hated insects. Worst of all was the fact it was half spider, it was disgusting.

"That reminds me, I'm going to kill those boys when I'm done squashing this bug, how could they put themselves in so much danger?" she thought as she parried another attack that might have killed Kuwabara.

Taking her chance at the opening in the demons defenses she moved as fast as the wind and cut off a leg but in the process had her leg cut one of its razor sharp hairs. She frowned as she remembered what Koenma had said when informing her.

"The demon has a special power that it has never used before, but we do know that you should probably not let your blood mingle with its." Oh yes now she remembered as she watched the huge thing shrink down to her size and smaller.

"Should've known a shape changer just like someone else I know," she thought repulsively as she stared down at what she would look like as of right now without the spell.

"I guess there is no use for a cloak," she said as her fallen friends looked at her with wide eyes, "if this bug is going to imitate me." After saying that she let her cloak fall to the ground and watched with amusement as her friends gasped in surprise.

"I guess I'm not the only one holding secrets," and with that the fight began again.

Jumping from the ground she moved with grace and skill delivering kick after kick; she had learned a long time ago when she had fought to survive that it was best not to use miko powers until needed.

"Look out!" she heard Yusuke scream as her equal tried to use her blood to control magic beyond its control.

"Fool," she whispered in a venomous voice, "I will kill you as I killed the last spider that tried to harm my friends."

"What makes you think I will be so easy to kill miko?" her twin said calmly.

"What makes you think I won't?"

"Because girl I am your equal and better because you hide your true form. Should you change is the only way to have a chance of surviving."

"I will not reveal what is not needed."

"Be that way, it only makes your death more worthless."

"Fagot, this will be your end, DIE!" as she said this she used speed unimaginable combined with all of her miko powers and most of her spirit energy she cleanly cut the creatures head off and watched with silted eyes as it disintegrated.

Turning slowly she found herself face to face with four fighters all with wide eyes. Because of the power she had used she could no longer hold up the image of being eighteen therefore most likely causing the stares. Looking to each friend she surveyed their cuts, thinking quickly of each thing she would yell at them for before turning to the last one.

Long black hair stood straight up defying gravity, a starburst of white within the hair; Red eyes stared shockingly at Kanna as she dropped her katana letting it fall with a small clunk to the ground. The demon was a foot taller than the girl and wore an all black outfit that seemed to make him complete. She saw his forehead begin to glow slightly under the bandage that surrounded it. His lips moved slightly as they formed one word in hopefulness and pain,

"Kagome?"

Yusuke watched in fear as a sword was about to end his friend Kurama's life. He watched helplessly as the sword came down and time slowed. Then out of nowhere some person intersected the blow that almost him his friend.

The boys had been fighting for the last hour to destroy this demon, but for some reason it was hopeless. He now lie on the ground with a deep gash from his shoulder to his hip and two more on his legs as well as three on each arm. Blood was leaving him fast as he tried desperately to hang on to consciousness. Kuwabara had already fainted and Kurama and Hiei were in as bad of shape as he was.

"That guy's fast," thought the three remaining fighters as watched in surprise as the demon and the figure fought. He was using speed that equaled a demon, but he had no youkai blood as they soon found out when he cut her arm on the hairs of the spiders leg as he cut the youkai's side.

"Don't let your blood mingle with the Youkai's," recalled Yusuke, "or you may find yourself against an even more powerful opponent then you realized."

"Crap," was all Yusuke thought as he watched in horror as the youkai changed into a… small girl? Looking around he noticed that Hiei's eyes were huge as he struggled to get up, but every time he would take a step he would fall back down.

"I guess there is no use for a cloak," he said, "if this bug is going to imitate me." And with that he allowed his cloak to fall, except he wasn't a he, he was a she, Kanna to be exact. The youkai was about to attack her when he yelled out to her and he watched in a stupor as she began to argue with the smaller demon before killing it in a flash of blinding white light.

Yusuke watched even more amazed as Kanna walked back towards him and transformed into a small child with raven black locks that fell down her back. She stared intensely at each of us for a moment looking over our wound. Then she looked at Hiei. He saw the look of shock on her face and had to control the urge to growl. However he soon heard Hiei whisper one word that shocked all of the Rekai Tantei as they heard the emotions that he put into his voice.

"Kagome?"


	11. Back

**Chapter Eleven**

_Last time_

"Kagome

_This time_

"Daddy," came the soft answer. With the exchange of words the two embraced and tears found their ways into the demon's eyes as small black gems fell to the dirt with a small thunk.

"What is going on?" came Yusuke's struggled reply through gritted teeth; as he watched his mysterious friend hug the little girl that used to be Kanna.

"How are you alive?" asked Hiei as he pulled slightly away from the girl whilst ignoring Yusuke.

"What do you mean 'how is she alive?" Yusuke all but shouted.

"I was never truly from that era," she said quietly as her eyes looked towards the ground water leaking from her eyes. And with that she began to retell her story, two boys gathered on each side of her listening in silence as she spoke of magic wells, an evil haynou, demon slayers, love, and adventures. When she finished the boys and one girl with long blue hair watched as she drew another ragged breath and allowed more tears to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you for healing my father and his friends," Kagome whispered to the lady that stood beside her with tears running down her cheeks also.

"It was no problem," she replied in a cheerful voice that was obviously fake.

"Yusuke," Kagome began her moist eyes becoming inquisitive, "are you four suppose to be the oh so great Rekai Tantei?"

"Yeah, but how did you know that?"

"Well, I'm the newest member of the group," she stated a smile forming while jumping up and trying to pull her father up with her.

"No,"

"No what daddy?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"No you can't join," he said sternly while looking her straight in the eye.

"But daddy…"

"No,"

"Daddy that's not fair," she said while looking him straight in the eye. She watched as his hard red eyes softened more.

"Kagome," he said as he brought her close to himself again, "I won't loose you again."

"But daddy I've just proven that I'm capable of fighting my own battles. And before that I defeated Naraku where all of my friends died trying. Haven't I proved myself worthy enough to fight? And besides that kid, Koenma, already hired me." She stated.

"I don't care, I can murder the brat when I find him, and you however much you have proven yourself are ten years old."

"Meanie"

"Um I'm sorry to interrupt this family moment, but Hiei the ningens are waking up and we need to discuss what is going on." Kurama replied before winking at Kagome to let her know he was on her side.

"I saw that fox," growled Hiei in a protective manner.

"Of course Hiei," replied the fox as he began to walk towards Genkai's house Kagome on his right and her on Yusuke's left, all wearing identical smirks as they continued walking in step.

"No,"

"Come now Hiei, you must see reason if it hadn't been for Kan…Kagome, then we would all be dead."

"I don't care, no"

"Come on shorty, what's wrong with her coming?"

"Stay out of this moron."

"Kuwabara does have a point though Hiei, what is the problem with her coming?"

"The fact that she is ten years old."

"With the mind of a twenty six year old."

"No, I am her father and I refuse to loose her again, point blank."

"What do you mean loose her again?"

"Detective that is none of your concern."

"Hell, she is the only one besides you guys and Keiko who has ever accepted me for who I was you're damn straight it's my business!"

"Calm down Yusuke, know what do you mean by 'loose her again'"

Small ears pressed against a wooden door as a ten year old face blushed scarlet. Her friends were loosing this argument and she would be forced to quit being a spirit detective. Releasing a sigh she walked quietly back to the room she was suppose to be in.

"Yukina the guys are losing," whispered the small child.

"Oh Kagome it's going to be okay," came the comforting reply from her friend.

"Yukina I'm going for a walk to clear my mind,"

"That might not be a good idea," Yukina said red eyes shinning with worry, "what if Hiei finds out? He'll be furious you know."

"Obviously, but I can't be cooped up in a room all day and he'll get over it."

"Be careful," was the last whispered word the raven haired child heard before jumping out a window and into the shadows of the night, her nightgown fluttering in the wind before disappearing completely.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Leaves of gold and red fluttered restlessly to the ground as the wind blew solemnly through the trees whispering threats of winter's deadly flakes to its moaning victims. Birds slept loudly in nest high above causing a cacophony of screeching in the silent night. Moonlight pooled in an area in the middle of the park as a young child sat watching a lake ripple and her face contort as she allowed small droplets of water to fall from her eyes into the lake.

"Why did you leave me?" she asked to the starry sky.

"What are you talking about midget?" replied a voice from above. Angered eyes rose to widen in surprise as a silvery image appeared above her.

"Sakanaro?"

"Who else could look as beautiful as I and calls you a midget?" chuckled the form.

"I don't know let me think… oh yes, Kurama called me a midget and he is what Mimiko would call a 'god with a fever for living amongst such fools'." She teased from the ground whilst wiping away the tears she had cried.

"Why were you crying Kag?" the demon asked as he looked at the child softly.

"I've found where I'm really from and he treats me like I'm a child."

"Kag, you are though." Sakanaro said with a giant sweat drop on his head.

"That reminds me, Sakanaro, why are you here?" she asked as the demon became serious.

"I have come to train you in the powers that we gave you when we died and to give you guidance."

"Why would I need guidance?"

"A great evil is about to appear, if you are not ready the world will be destroyed," then he said with a mischievous smirk, "therefore I will be residing with you and no one will be able to se me except you of course when I come out."

"What do you mean residing with me?" she asked suspiciously.

"You know, follow you around school, guard you at night, train you in your dreams… invade your love life, all the normal stuff."

"What no way."

"Foolish miko," came a voice from behind her, "the first sign of insanity is speaking to yourself." Spinning quickly she came face to face with a baboon covered haynou that stood.

"NNNNaaarrakuuu!" stuttered Kagome as she began to back up, "how are you still alive? I killed you! You're dead!"

"Kagome dearest, you should know better than that. I am invincible; you can never truly destroy me for I am immortal."

"LIAR," she exclaimed as she pulled out a hidden dagger and began to hack away at the haynou's body only for it to be parried or dodged. However, when Naraku visibly disappeared and Sakanaro appeared in his place she found her eyes narrowing and she got ready to cut his throat when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Eyes narrowing further, if possible, she flipped the hand and its owner over her and held her dagger to the person's neck.

"Kagome?" asked a quiet voice nearly inches beneath her. Eyes widened as she realized that it was Yusuke.

"Oh Yusuke," she exclaimed as she removed the dagger and hugged the man to her. She pulled herself closer to him as she allowed peace to fall over. However, the peace was short lived when a certain spiky haired daddy came out to see the two in an interesting position. Kagome was straddling Yusuke as she wore a nightgown that happened to be riding up, and Yusuke lay without a shirt and the smell of his arousal all over him and her.

Red eyes flashed dangerously as the child quickly separated from the man and looked at her daddy with rebelliousness in her eyes. And this is how a certain fox found the three.

"Detective, I'm giving you thirty seconds to run."

"And if he doesn't?"

"I'll kill him now,"

"Under what grounds?"

"Fatherhood,"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Everything,"

"If you are going to attack my friend I would like to know why?"

Green eyes stared amusedly at the two bickering figures and waited patiently as Yusuke quietly made his way towards him with extremely wide eyes.

"What have you done now Yusuke?" asked the fox as he continued to gaze at the heated argument.

"I don't know really," he stated with a twisted grin, (/ \), last thing I remember was a loud scream coming from Yukina's room and then all of us running around trying to fin Kagome, then I find her fighting air. Then she's glaring at nothing what so ever, I put my hand on her shoulder and she goes and flips me over her shoulder and puts a dagger to my throat. I swear my mom has more normal mood swings than her."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's all but kissed me while squirming all over my stomach!" came the detective's heated reply.

"And you seemed to have liked it from the way your pants are beginning to look tight."

"What was that fox," came a cold whisper behind the pair of speakers. Turning sharply both bust out laughing at the sight of the forbidden child's face. A large red hand print contrasted greatly with the paleness of the man's face, as anger radiated greatly around him.

"You both have twenty seconds to run," was their only reply as red eyes glared malevolently at them.

"But last time I had thirty," whined the detective as the fox disappeared within seconds.

"Ten…"

"Oh shit," swore the detective as he ran like hell through the underbrush, two aqua colored eyes shinning with laughter as seaweed green hair peaked out from the shadows.

"Yes, he will do well for the midget," came a soft voice before both disappeared into the shadowed night.


	12. Dreams

Chapter 12

Dreams

"Okay, that's enough for tonight," said a demon, seaweed green hair fanning out in the cool night breeze as he pulled a young girl off the floor and into his lap. He smiled slightly as he gently wiped the sweat from the girl's brow.

"Sakanaro, why did you pretend to be Naraku?" asked the girl as she gazed innocently at the heavens.

"I wished to see your reaction, why Kag?" asked the demon right back, a sparkle twinkling merrily from in his eye.

"No reason, just wondering," she replied never releasing her gaze from the heavens.

Silence passed between the two until Kagome began to squirm, looking down Sakanaro locked eyes with her and he felt his heart tear at all the sadness within.

"Sakanaro," she began quietly, whispered so low that he almost didn't hear it, "Is Naraku really back?"

"Hai, he is, but don't worry I talked to Kanna last night, after that little incident you pulled on your father, and she said that he isn't as strong yet but we don't have much time before he exceeds that limit and becomes all but invincible."

"Oh Sakanaro what am I going to do? It was a fluke that I defeated him the first time and then I had all of you guys help! Now I have no one but myself and I don't even have the power of the shikon to draw upon!" With that the child began to cry, small tears at first but then they gradually became loud sobs sending tremors through in who listened's heart.

"But Kagome, you have your father and you have his friends don't you?"

"Well yes, but…"

"And that boy Yusuke seems to be quiet fond of you also,"

"Sakanaro we're just friends!"

"Not for long," he muttered softly a perverted smile on his face as he soundlessly slipped his arm near towards an untouchable area down south.

SLAP, rang loudly through the small clearing as Kagome giggled softly at her 'mentor's' face. He merely smiled wider as her eyes widened instantly. She knew that look as she jumped up from his lap and took off into the woods.

"I'm going to get you, you know," called a deep voice from behind the girl.

"Not if you can't keep up," she shouted back as she ran onward through the woods.

"Now why would you wish to do that," he said seductively as he appeared before her.

"Because you are in love with Kanna have you forgotten so soon?"

"No, but I did find some interesting news, she has a son named Yoko Kurama," as he began to advance on her, the twinkle in his eyes growing with each step.

"Really," she said as she evaded his hands and landed a small kick on his chest.

"Yap, and apparently your father forgot to mention the fact that that girl you stay with, the ice demon, she happens to be your father's sister."

"That _is_ interesting, but I'm afraid it is time to go, and don't you dare spy on me or I'll get Koenma to send you back, got it!"

"Kagome, I would never do such a thing!" announced the ghost, a smile tugging on his lips. Faking innocence was something he did fairly well, for a man of three hundred.

* * *

RRIINNGG! Kagome groaned slightly at the sound of the blasted thing, though she was partially happy to not be stuck training with a hormonal water sprite.

"Hey Kagome, let's go or we'll be late! And we all know how much you want to see Yusuke." The words echoed mockingly through the halls and Kagome only had a moment to register what he said before blushing crimson.

She had decided to stay with Kurama until she could find a proper paying job and buy her on apartment. Over the few days she had been able to convince her father that she would be able to be a spirit detective and that she was capable of defending herself. However there was one small catch, she could not fight if she was hurt.

"Shuichi, when I get my hands on you…" her voice faded as she heard the distinct sound of muffled laughter coming from downstairs. Shaking her head to clear the thoughts she began to weave a spell around herself. At first it was soft and distant then it slowly began to change, it became louder and louder until she was speaking in a normal, almost yelling, voice. The words melted together as light swirled around her, soft colors intertwining with each other until she felt her body grow. Her skin was stretching and filling, she almost gasped in surprise at her new appearance. She looked like she did when she had first begun her travels through the well, only a little older, and a lot more mature.

"Kagome lets go!" yelled a certain black-haired haynou.

"I'm coming, hold on!" Kagome screamed back as she looked for clothes that would fit, since the ones discarded do not. Finally, after about five minutes Kagome made it downstairs wearing a sailor fuki.

"Finally," muttered Kurama as they made they made their way towards school.

* * *

"Don't forget that my name is Shuichi at school, okay?" reminded Kurama as they walked down the side walk.

"And my name is Kanna, remember?"

"Of course,"

"Shuichi!" screamed a random girl as she suddenly appeared on Kurama's right. Kurama sweat dropped at the immovable girl and looked pleadingly at Kagome.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Kagome as she looked at the weird fan girl.

"Chakarna," glared the girl as she noticed Kagome's presence, "and you?"

"Kanna, and if you don't mind I would prefer that you remove your hands from Shuichi."

"And if I don't, what will you do?"

"Well, if you put it that way…" muttered Kagome as she balled her fist and made her aura rise high enough so that the moronic girl could feel it.

"Ummm," stuttered Chakarna.

"Boo," stated Yusuke as he popped up from behind Chakarna.

"AAHHH!" screamed the fan girl as she ran around the school like a decapitated chi ken.

"Thanks," muttered Kurama as he released a small sigh.

"Look Kagome," whispered Sakanaro's voice within her ear, "Yusuke came to help you; such a good little puppy."

"Nani?" unconsciously questioned Kagome aloud as her eyes widened briefly and her face went scarlet.

"You know it's not healthy to talk to yourself?" asked Yusuke his passionate blue eyes connecting once more with hers.

"Well I can't exactly guarantee my sanity while hanging around with you four, or being raised by Hiei."

"Ahem," murmured Hiei as he suddenly found himself beside the two teenagers.

"Hello daddy," spoke Kagome cheerfully as she hugged the man she looked up to, only now she looked down.

"Hn," he murmured before glaring heatedly at Yusuke.

"Oh daddy, are you coming to school? I think you should because then you could learn all kinds of fascinating things about humans," Kagome began, only to find her father gone.

"Darn, he never did like humans, oh well, maybe next time," sighed Kagome as she began to walk to school.

"Kag, why don't you go hug Yusuke, you know you want to." At this, a bright red blush formed upon her rosy cheeks and the words caused her to suddenly trip and fall, thanks to a certain ghost.

Two strong warm arms wrapped around her as her face was about to smash into the hard pavement.

"You should really be more careful," whisper Yusuke as he gently pulled her towards him.

"Won't you always save me?"

"Always…"

"Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!" chanted Sakanaro in the background.

"Grrr," growled Kagome, "shut up!"

Yusuke stared…

"Kag- Kanna you need help," replied Kurama with a somewhat scared smile.

"Probably, with the people I've hung out with all my life? A Psychiatrist would go insane!"

"Meanie," replied Yusuke compellingly.

"Whatever, let's get to class!"


End file.
